


Нежданчик

by Saysly



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Explicit Language, HYDRA Husbands, M/M, Misunderstandings, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 23:12:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14389095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saysly/pseuds/Saysly
Summary: Брок думает, что Джек ему изменяет. Однако, правда оказывается куда неожиданней.





	Нежданчик

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Unexpected](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11324664) by [Moons_of_Avalon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moons_of_Avalon/pseuds/Moons_of_Avalon). 



Брок нервничает.

Джек не появлялся на работе, не отвечал на телефон, за три чертовых дня не подал ни единого знака, что он вообще жив, и Брок, наконец, сорвался и теперь топает по лестнице в лофт Джека, буквально дымясь от беспокойства. Консьерж пропустил его без единого вопроса, учуяв, наверное, запах разозленной омеги даже под блокаторами.

— Джек! — орет Брок. — Джек, где ты?!

Может быть, у него нет права что-то требовать. Они с Джеком не заявляли публично о своих отношениях, никогда не обсуждали, что вообще из себя представляют их отношения, являются ли они монопольными или нет, однако они спят друг с другом уже полгода, проводят ночи друг у друга дома... И они никогда не говорили о том, что есть кто-то другой, никогда не говорили о том, что хотят взять перерыв. Даже если они не живут вместе, и не встречаются, и ничего такого, то все равно это что-то значит, так?

— Джек, тебе нахрен лучше быть дома, — рычит он, шарахнув кулаком по двери Джека. Кто так делает? Кто, черт побери, просто исчезает без единого предупреждения?

А затем его по носу бьет запах омеги, и его губы растягиваются в оскал. Нет. Нет. Не может быть, Джек бы никогда...

— Джек? — зовет он, расправив ладонь на двери и внимательно вслушиваясь. С обратной стороны доносятся шаги, только одна пара ног, тяжелых, как у Джека, но он снова чует запах омеги, и ему хочется кричать. Это запах течки. Джек с течной омегой.

Он снова и снова молотит по двери.  
— Джек! — кричит он. — Джек, открой эту чертову дверь!

Запах цепляется за его гортань, вызывая тошноту. Он не может в это поверить, он не станет. Почему его было недостаточно?

— Джек, я выломаю эту проклятую дверь, богом тебе клянусь...

Дверь распахивается, и в воротник Брока вцепляется рука, прежде чем он успевает что-то сказать. Джек затаскивает его внутрь и пихает к стене, но, как только дверь захлопывается, Брок снова кричит.

— Отвали от меня! — требует он. Хватка Джека ослабевает, и Брок без колебаний бьет его по руке. — С кем ты здесь нахер?!

— Ни с кем.

У Джека ледяной голос, но он абсолютно не успокаивает бешенство Брока.  
— Не ври мне нахрен, — говорит он, толкая Джека в грудь, и звук их соприкоснувшейся кожи звенит по комнате. Джек отшатывается на шаг, но взгляд у него такой же упрямый, что и всегда. — Не смей мне врать, ты думаешь, я не чую на тебе вонь течки этой суки?!

В глазах Джека что-то мелькает, но он не говорит ни слова. Брок ждет, по его горлу поднимается комок, словно пытаясь вытолкнуть с его языка этот запах.

— Тебе недостаточно меня? — шипит он. У него в ушах грохочет кровь. Он не виноват, что у него есть работа и он не может позволить своим гормонам разыграться, когда им вздумается. — Тебе не хватает меня, и ты нашел себе какую-то вонючую тварь для траха?

— Брок...

— Заткнись! — У Брока горят глаза, и он ненавидит это, но Джек его! Он принадлежит Броку, и Брок не намерен делиться. Джек тянется к нему, и Брок снова отталкивает его руки, но в этот раз Джек быстрее, он ловит Брока за запястья и прижимает его к стене.

— Отвали! — кричит Брок, жалко скребя по рукам Джека, позабыв обо всех своих боевых навыках. Он хочет, чтобы запах этой омеги исчез, даже если его придется содрать с Джека вместе с кожей. — Не трогай меня после того, как ты лапал какую-то шлюху!

— Брок, посмотри на меня!!!

Его внимание привлекает громкость, а не сами слова. Брок замирает, мелко вздрагивая, пока эхо голоса Джека все еще звенит по квартире. Он никогда не слышал, чтобы Джек повышал голос, а он видел его по-настоящему разозленным...

— Здесь больше никого нет, — говорит Джек, и в его голосе звучит почти мольба. — Ты слышишь меня? В этой квартире больше никого нет.

— Тогда чей это запах? — рычит Брок. Джек тяжело вздыхает, и в его глазах снова мелькает что-то мрачное.

— По-моему, ты уже знаешь.

Брок собирается спросить, что это значит, но, набирая воздуха для новой порции требовательных вопросов, он чувствует, как на его язык ложится запах, густой, плотный и... знакомый? Он замирает, делая еще один глубокий вдох, пробуя воздух на вкус.

Джек. Запах исходит от Джека. Пахнет не от него, а им, это его запах...

— Какого хрена?

Джек хмурится, качая головой, и отпускает руки Брока, отступая от него. Брок в шоке остается стоять у стены.

— Ты омега?

— Долго до тебя доходило, — бормочет Джек, повернувшись к Броку спиной. — Меня тошнило от моих блокеров, поэтому мне надо было перейти на новые, — продолжает он. — Но мне сначала нужно было дать телу "переключиться" или вроде того, так что вот...

Брок кивает, неуверенный, что значит его движение. Джек — омега... Под два метра ростом, вечно сдержанный, сложенный как кирпичный сарай...

— Охереть можно... — выдает Брок. — Гребаная омега...

— Да, я омега! — рявкает Джек, резко поворачиваясь, и его запах вспыхивает с новой силой. — Я омега и меня всё устраивает. Что не так в том, чтобы быть омегой?

— Ничего! — отвечает Брок. — Джек, я...

— Спорим, теперь ты хочешь мне помочь? — рычит Джек, ведя рукой через волосы. — Вот поэтому я никогда никому не говорил, особенно альфам. Вы вечно хотите «помочь».

Особенно альфам? Брок вскидывает голову. Джек думает, что он?..  
— Джек, я тоже омега.

Джек каменеет, и Брок изо всех сил старается не трястись, пока тот осматривает его сверху донизу, словно видит впервые.

— Ты? — переспрашивает Джек. Брок пожимает плечами.

— Да, я, — говорит он, коротко хмыкнув. — Ну в самом деле, посмотри на меня. — Он знает, что он чертовски маленький, несмотря на все старания нарастить массу на хрупкое омежье телосложение.

— Прости, я просто предположил... — бормочет Джек.

— Да, я тоже, — отзывается Брок. Джек кивает, и их на минуту накрывает тишина. Джек скрещивает руки на груди, Брок прислоняется к стене, постукивая каблуком по плинтусу. — Так ты не против?

— Хмм?

— Быть с омегой. — Не совсем обычно... но они с Джеком тоже не совсем обычные, в любой взятый день.

— Конечно. — Джек пожимает плечами. — Если ты не против?

— Да, конечно, — кивает Брок. — Это же все равно ты.

— И все хорошее, что во мне было, — усмехается Джек. Брок закатывает глаза.

— Ты не так уж плох. — В этот раз Джек смеется по-настоящему, и Брок ухмыляется, закусив губу, и оглядывает Джека с ног до головы. Его волосы в беспорядке, и на нем нет рубашки, и все его шрамы на виду, а его запах... Теперь, когда Брок знает, что это не от какой-то посторонней твари, этот запах кажется ему опьяняющим... — Хочешь, чтобы я ушел?

Джек опускает голову ниже и глядит на Брока с нехарактерным для него кокетством. Брок ухмыляется, уже зная ответ.  
— Нет, — говорит Джек. — Хочешь остаться?

— Да, — Брок пожимает плечами. — Если ты не будешь возражать против толики помощи.

Джек закатывает глаза, но Брок видит, как его зубы сжимаются, как только он шагает к нему. Брок хмыкает, сокращая расстояние между ними неспешными шагами, оказавшись наконец так близко, что мог бы спрятать затылок под подбородок Джека, оставив между ними ровно столько места, чтобы он мог глядеть в зеленые глаза с расплывшимися зрачками и вдыхать густой запах течки.

— Думаю, немного помощи будет к месту.


End file.
